


Last Romeo

by 8wolff



Series: After Midnight [6]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: /narrows eyes at namu/, After Midnight, Fanfiction, ME - Freeform, Other, Smut, tested, this, woohyun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8wolff/pseuds/8wolff
Summary: Title: Last RomeoAFF:Last RomeoChapters: OneshotCharacters: Infinite, Woohyun, YouWarnings: smut, AU, PWP, incubus!WoohyunRating: NC-17Genre: SmutWoohyun as an Incubus.I should probably mention somewhere that this will be heterosexual. Because I have no hetero smut ๏_๏Also, this will be a type of mini series thing (´∀｀)♡ Therefore, there will be a story for each member.I will include short descriptions of the mythical creatures except for with Hoya and Sungyeol because I assume there isn't a soul on earth who doesn't know what vampires and werewolves are.Because I write romance and sex, these will obviously be about one or both of those.Each member will be a different kind of mythical creature.Oh, and the stories will be posted separately too, but will be added to a collection.You're welcome ♪ ♬ ヾ(´︶`♡)ﾉ ♬ ♪/hides behind this-mythical-creature-perfectly-suiting-Nam-Woohyun-because-look-at-him Woohyun because my hetero smut sucks =D





	Last Romeo

**Author's Note:**

> The Incubus originates from [Mesopotamia](www.mythicalcreaturesguide.com/page/Incubus). It is a demon that engages in sexual activity with a human women with the purpose of procreation.   
> It is the male counterpart of the Succubus, and they are actually the same creature - an Incubus would swap gender to a Succubus when it needed to fill up on it's life source: semen. That semen is what was used to impregnate women.  
> Incubi are largely believed to be bisexual, and in the case of an Incubus seducing a man, the Incubus would absorb the semen of the male it was having sex with and use his semen as its own.  
> An Incubus's sexual appetite is insatiable, and it wore out its partner with constant sex, and in the case of an Incubus returning to the same human, it sometimes even resulted in killing the human. It is extremely beautiful, and it is irresistible. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Other Stories In This Series:  
> Sungkyu  
> Dongwoo  
> Woohyun  
> Hoya  
> Seongyeol  
> Myungsoo  
> Sungjong

 

It was the sucking against your nipple through your shirt that had woken you up, and the fingers inside your pajama pants pressing against you in mock thrusts clouded up your brain. The first thing you realized when you opened your eyes and saw him kneeling next to your bed, was that he was so beautiful. The smirk he was wearing almost endearing him to you. The fingers pressing the already wet material of your panties into you increased in pace, and your head dug deeper into your pillow as you arched up off of the bed.

The heat flooding through your body at his touch was driving you insane. And suddenly he halted, and your foggy brain took a second to realize that he was ghosting his fingertips over your body. His feather-light touches leaving you aching for more and you moaned out loud against the quiet of your room. Your heart was racing, your skin already hot and your breaths coming in quiet gasps. His hands slipped under your shirt, pushing it up to expose your upper body. You bit your lip as he leaned down and took one nipple into his mouth, his hands working the other one into a hard nub. He alternated between sucking on it and licking a long slow stripe across your nipple, and eventually you carded a hand into his hair to keep his mouth over you, silently asking for more. 

His chuckling seemed to vibrate through your body, and your bed shifted as your felt him climb on top of you. Your panting was almost audible whimpers and he slid one hand down from your breast into your pajama pants, and straight into the lacy material of your underwear. Your legs rose a bit, thighs clamping together when he pressed his fingers against the nerves waiting for his attentions and you jerked almost violently at the feeling that shot through you. It was so strong. You couldn't even remember how you had got to this point anymore. You writhed with need under him, and he moved lower down, his fingers slipping expertly into you, and causing you to arch high off of the bed. 

He pushed your chest back down onto the bed, trapping you there with his mouth sucking hard against your nipple again, and his fingers starting thrusting harder and deeper into you and you cried out, bringing a hand up to your mouth to try to contain your voice. Your legs were already shaking, and your entire body was on fire. That tight coil in your stomach threatening to explode at any second. His fingers spread inside you, pressing firmly against your walls, and you saw white, your release washing over you while his fingers continued thrusting into you. 

You were already covered in a light sheen of sweat, your eyes clothed and breathing heavy as you came down from your high. 

You felt his warmth leave you, and then the bed dipped by your legs, and your thighs were pried apart. You bit down on your hand to prevent yourself from shouting when you felt him push something hot and wet into you, his lips pressing against you telling you exactly what it was. His tongue reached so deep inside you, writhing around as your body tensed again and you let out an involuntary squeak. You felt his hands push against the underside of your thighs, lifting your hips off of the bed, until your lower back was resting against his thighs and his tongue continued to dive deeply into your core and writhe around pressing against your walls and making you twitch involuntarily. You were moving your hips in time to his ministrations, letting yourself get lost in the feeling flooding through your body. The coiling in your stomach already building up again. 

He slid one hand along your thigh, bringing it to meet his tongue to thrust into you, and you bit down on your hand harder, failing to suppress the moan. It was a short while after he'd pushed the second finger into you that you came again with a loud cry against the skin of the back of your hand, breathing harshly. 

He used the hand still holding your knees up to bend your legs even closer to your chest, and your eyes squeezed closed tighter as your felt him thrust into you. He was hot, and deep, and you could swear you could even feel the pulsing of his cock as it stretched you out. He pushed himself slowly into you, your groan growing louder the deeper he got, but he'd just barely fully sheathed himself before he pulled out almost completely and thrust back into you, and you really did cry out, your hands desperately grasping onto the sheets under you. He thrust so hard into you that even in the foggy blissful state, you were still conscious of the metallic whines of protest your mattress was making under you. It didn't seem like he had bothered with a rhythm, instead plunging deeply into you at an animalistic pace. And your knuckles were turning white from how hard your were clutching onto the sheets. You came again, while he continued to thrust roughly into you leading himself towards his release, and his urgency had you almost bent in half. 

You couldn't help the moans that fell from your lips, and you blushed deep red at the groan of approval that he pulled from you when you felt him release deeply inside of you. He almost flung you onto your side, lifting your leg up to his shoulder and pushed himself into you again, thrusting still hard and deep, and you clawed at your sheets, certain you were going to rip them if he kept his pace up. He did, the tension pooling inside your abdomen again and your one hand flew up to grab onto his wrist too tightly. He pushed you to another orgasm, and keeping himself buried inside you, pushed you over onto your stomach, lifted your hips and then started thrusting slowly and deeply in you, his breath hot on your shoulders as his lips brushed against your skin there with each thrust. You moved your hips against him as best you could in your current position, but it wasn't long before he had you pinned to the bed with one hand while he thrust slow and deep into you. Your legs bent on either side of him, your chest arched almost painfully off of the bed while your fists pulled desperately at the sheets still clutched hard in each palm. He pushed you to another orgasm like that, changing his pace to harsh and erratic once your vision had turned white, and you felt him release again. 

He lay on top of you for a while, breathing against your skin and you tried to calm your breathing. You could still feel his cock hard and deep inside you, your heart racing with the knowledge that he was still not satiated. The next thing you were aware of was your back slamming hard against the wall and the shout that he had prevented you from letting out just in time by crashing his lips onto yours. He thrust up hard into you, your legs clamping tightly around his hips and your nails biting deeply into the skin of his shoulders. He pulled away from you, to kiss and suck against your neck and you moved your mouth down to bite on his shoulders, unable to hold on anymore. He drove you to another orgasm right there against the wall. 

When you gained a sense of comprehension again, you found yourself lying half on your bed, your waist and legs bent off the edge. His thighs were pressed against the back of yours, his cock rolling deeply inside you as he thrust shallow and languidly behind you. You bit down onto your sheets, your body overly sensitive from the stimulation, and the hand you hadn't realized was cupping your breast squeezed too harshly and you moaned and rocked your hips back against him. His skin slid against yours effortlessly as he moved to cover your back with his body. You felt completely encased, his thrusting making you feel full and you moaned against the sheets still in your mouth. You couldn't hold back the tears that formed at the corners of your eyes when he pushed you over the edge again, and you thought you would not be able to hold on. 

When you resurfaced again, he had you on your side again fully on the mattress. One of your legs lifted over his hips as he thrust hard and slow and deep into you. You couldn't stop the sobbing, and a choked out plea for him to stop fell on deaf ears. Instead he increased his pace only slightly, intertwining his fingers with yours and he continued  to push you into your next orgasm. His ejaculate was already leaking out of your overly-sensitive core, squelching as he continued to thrust into you. His new release reaching so deeply inside of you that you knew you were going to fall pregnant. There was no way you couldn't. 

He pulled out of you, and allowed you to recover for a few seconds, before he rolled you over onto your back again, and pushed himself into you impossibly slowly. You whimpered loudly, your hands pushing hard against his shoulders and he started moving again, leaning down to suck hard on your nipple. Your body jerked violently underneath him, but it never fazed him, his cock continuing to lunge deeply into you. His thrusting was much slower, but you were so sensitive and it was only a few seconds before you were coming again, crying out into the quiet night. You weren't sure how much longer it was after that, or how many more times he made you come before you blacked out, your body shutting down in an attempt to protect itself. The thought of how long he had continued to fuck your unconscious body into your mattress horrified you, but it also raised a tiny bit of curiosity. How long had it been before he had finally been satiated enough to be able to leave you? 

Woohyun sat watching you from the corner of your room, his lips lifted up into a smile as your thoughts flitted across his mind. He followed you as you moved around the house, making a mental note of every surface to fuck you onto, into or against. How he wished he could have shown you the answers to your questions. He felt himself grow hard again, the thought of having you desperately trying to stay quiet while he fucked you into another blackout drowning his entire body in hormones. He couldn't wait any longer never-mind until nightfall, and so it was only a few minutes later that he had you bent over your kitchen counter, your legs spread wide and shivering as he plunged himself desperately into you. It was all you could do to keep from yelling, to bite down onto your fist as you felt the now familiar tension building up. 

 

~♡끝♡~ 

**Author's Note:**

> I am considering writing a BTS version of this series (with different mythical creatures - won't be recycling them) too, let me know if you'd be interested in reading that.


End file.
